Shadow Paladin
"Shadow Paladin" (シャドウパラディン Shadō Paradin) is a clan from the United Sanctuary nation. Like Royal Paladin, Shadow Paladin often superior calls units from the deck; unlike Royal Paladin, however, Shadow Paladin uses superior calling to fuel their vanguards' skills, which often involve retiring their own units. In Season 4, the clan also focuses on replacing the opponents units with grade 0 in order to weaken their attacking force. Ren Suzugamori uses this clan both in the anime and manga. Aichi uses his own Shadow Paladin Deck (given by Ren) while he is under the influence of PSY Qualia. In Season 2, the Shadow Paladin, along with Royal Paladin and Kagero, were sealed away, the Shadow Paladins were replaced with the Gold Paladin. After Shadow Paladin is unsealed, Ren uses Shadow Paladin focused on the Revengers sub-clan. In Season 4, Ratie Curti also uses this clan focusing on the Witch series. Sets containing Shadow Paladin cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 4: Eclipse of Illusionary Shadows (22 cards) *Booster Set 5: Awakening of Twin Blades (8 cards) *Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons (1 card) *Booster Set 12: Binding Force of the Black Rings (15 cards) *Booster Set 15: Infinite Rebirth (16 cards) Extra Boosters: *Extra Booster 3: Cavalry of Black Steel (2 cards) *Extra Booster 11: Requiem at Dusk (36 cards) Trial Decks: *Trial Deck 10: Purgatory Revenger (17 cards) Starter Sets *Starter Set: Purgatory Revenger Fighter's Collection *Fighter's Collection 2013 (3 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2014 (2 cards) Races Shared races *Abyss Dragon *Angel *Demon *Elf *Ghost *Giant *Golem *High Beast *Human *Sylph Sub-clans *Blasters *Demon World Castles *Overlords *Phantoms *Revengers *Witches List of Shadow Paladin cards Grade 0 *Abyss Freezer (Draw) (Angel) *Abyss Healer (Heal) (Angel) *Awaking Revenger (Stand) (High Beast) *Black Cat Witch, Milkre (Heal) (Elf) *Black Crow Witch, Eine (Critical) (Elf) *Creeping Dark Goat (High Beast) *Crisis Revenger, Fritz (Human) *Darkside Trumpeter (Stand) (Angel) *Death Feather Eagle (Critical) (High Beast) *Freezing Revenger (Draw) (Angel) *Frontline Revenger, Claudas (Human) *Fullbau (High Beast) *Fullbau Revenger (High Beast) (Manga only) *Witch of Goats, Medb (Stand) (Elf) *Grim Reaper (Critical) (Demon) *Grim Revenger (Critical) (Demon) *Healing Revenger (Heal) (Angel) *Judgebau Revenger (High Beast) *Lizard Witch, Aife (Draw) (Elf) *Phantom Bringer Demon (Demon) *Revenger, Air Raid Dragon (Critical) (Abyss Dragon) *Revenger, Waking Angel (Stand) (Angel) *Spinbau Revenger (High Beast) *Wing Edge Panther (High Beast) *Witch of Banquets, Lir (Elf) *Zappbau (High Beast) Grade 1 *Apocalypse Bat (Ghost) *Barrier Troop Revenger, Dorint (Human) *Barrier Witch, Grainne (Elf) *Black-winged Swordbreaker (Angel) *Branbau Revenger (High Beast) *Blaster Javelin (Human) *Black Sage, Charon (Giant) *Darkside Pegasus (High Beast) *Dark Shield, Mac Lir (Human) *Dark Revenger, Mac Lir (Human) *Doranbau (High Beast) *Eloquence Revenger, Glonn (Giant) *Fighting Spirit Revenger, Lyfechure (Human) *Gururubau (High Beast) *Hatred Prison Revenger, Kuesaru (Elf) *Howlbau Revenger (High Beast) *Malice Revenger, Dylan (Elf) *Nightmare Painter (Sylph) *Revenger, Dark Bond Trumpeter (Angel) *Ruin Witch, Scathach (Elf) *Sacrilege Revenger, Baal-berith (Demon) *Self-control Revenger, Rakia (Human) *Sharp Point Revenger, Shadow Lancer (Human) *Sonnbau (High Beast) *Transient Revenger, Masquerade (Human) *Witch of Choice, Eriu (Elf) *Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod (Elf) *Witch of Precious Stones, Dana (Elf) *Witch of Pursuit, Sekuana (Elf) Grade 2 *Battle Spirit Revenger, Mackart (Human) *Blaster Axe (Human) (Manga only) *Blaster Dark (Human) *Blaster Dark Revenger (Human) *Blaster Dark Revenger "Abyss" (Human) *Blaster Dark Spirit (Human) *Blaster Rapier (Human) (Manga only) *Comet Witch, Serva (Elf) *Cursed Lancer (Human) *Dark Cloak Revenger, Tartu (Human) *Darkness Maiden, Macha (Human) *Darkness Revenger, Rugos (Human) *Demon World Castle, DonnerSchlag (Golem) *Demon World Castle, Fatalita (Golem) *Demon World Castle, SturmAngriff (Golem) *Demon World Castle, ZweiSpeer (Golem) *Inspection Witch, Deirdre (Elf) *Jacbau Revenger (High Beast) *Koilbau Revenger (High Beast) *Knight of Darkness, Rugos (Human) *Knight of Fighting Spirit, Dordona (Human) *Knight of Nullity, Masquerade (Human) *Moonlight Witch, Vaha (Elf) *Nullity Revenger, Masquerade (Human) *Overcoming Revenger, Rukea (Human) *Redmew Revenger (High Beast) *Revenger, Bloodmaster (Demon) *Revenger Fortress, Fatalita (Golem) *Skull Witch, Nemain (Elf) *Triple Dark Armor (Human) *Wily Revenger, Mana (Elf) *Witch of Attraction, Adora (Elf) *Witch of Godly Speed, Amel (Human) *Witch of Reality, Femme (Elf) Grade 3 *Ambitious Spirit Revenger, Cormac (Human) *Cultus Witch, Rias (Elf) *Cursed Spear Revenger, Diarmuid (Human) *Dark Mage, Badhabh Caar (Elf) *Dark Metal Dragon (Abyss Dragon) *Demon World Castle, ToteZiegel (Golem) *Demon World Castle, ZerSchlangen (Golem) *Gigantech Keeper (Giant) *Gust Blaster Dragon (Abyss Dragon) *Halberd Revenger, Peredur (Human) *Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom (Elf) *Knight of Purgatory, Skullface (Human) *Labyrinth Revenger, Arawn (Elf) *Meteor Witch, Manisa (Elf) *Origin Mage, Ildona (Elf) *Phantom Blaster Dragon (Abyss Dragon) *Phantom Blaster Overlord (Abyss Dragon) *Revenger, Death Master Dragon (Abyss Dragon) *Revenger, Desperate Dragon (Abyss Dragon) *Revenger, Dragruler Phantom (Abyss Dragon) *Revenger, Phantom Blaster "Abyss" (Abyss Dragon) *Revenger, Raging Form Dragon (Abyss Dragon) *Shadow Blaze Dragon (Abyss Dragon) *Sharp Fang Witch, Fodla (Elf) *Silver Spear Demon, Gusion (Demon) *The Dark Dictator (Human) *Venomous Breath Dragon (Abyss Dragon) *Witch of Cursed Talisman, Etain (Elf) *Witch of Enchantment, Fianna (Elf) Other *Blaster Dagger (Human) (Manga only) *Howl Owl (High Beast) (Manga only) Category:Shadow Paladin